A child in me A Thief King Bakura story
by YamiBakura1988
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, a man with white hair walking around the city. Bakura*Ryou Out of character yu-gi-oh this is my first fan fiction please be nice
1. Chapter 1 Where am I?

It was a dark and stormy night, a man with white hair walking around the city.

He jumped when he saw a car drive past him.

And thought what a hell was that.

scared he ran towards the park.

And hought wher am I?

Bakuras Pov

Where is this place?

This place cante be Egypt, Epypt is hot and have a lot of sand.

But this place is cold and gray and the ground is black.

And this strange structure I newer never seen anything like it.

It's so cold here I have to find shelter and continue tomorrow.

I found some bushes and crawl in,it was stingi but it gave me some protection.

Tomorrow

I find my self in some sort of garden when I caught sight of my mother which is impossible.

But I decide to take a closer look.

But I was wrong it was not my mother it was a boy that just look like my mother just paler and a lite boyer.

I decided to go up and say hi becours maybe he could help me on where I am.

I walked up to him and he looked frightened out and said Bakura.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 television?

Ryous Pov

When I turned around I saw someone I did not expect Bakura.

I asked him what he want. He look surprised somehow and scared.

What is impossible for this is Bakura we talk about.

Normal Pov

How do you know my name I have not told you my name.

What are you talking about, you have tormented me for years.

And then you'll lose a shadow game against Yami in memmory world.

And now you appears like nothing happened.

Wait a minute Who is Yami? and watt memory world?

You mean you do not remember?Remember what?

How you almost destroyed the whole world.

What are you talking about I mean even if I wanted, I am too young to that kind of stuff.

How young do you think you are?

Im 7. Yes nice try. What are you talking about now?

Look at your reflectsion in the lake.

Okay then huh what how is this possible? I look like I was 15 Years older.

But It cant be me I was 7 when my Parents got Slaughter but I look to be at least 20.

Have I sleept away part of my life or what?

Do you remember anting?

I do not want to talk about it to terrible memorys.

But still after does memory they are just dark, and some form of temple. We can go home to me so can you tell me more.

Sssossh/

What is that?.

That are just cars people use them to get to other places.

I do not like what you call cars they are big and scary and fast.

I understand so you want to come home to me.

Mom used to say that I will not folga with strangers but you seems to now me for some werid resion.

Ok then letts go.

Once back at Ryou

So are you Hungri Bakura?

Bakura noded Hm.

What do you want then?Anything.

Okay while I make food you can watch on television.

Tel..evis..ion what is that some kind art or what? No is that (Ryou pointing on the tv)That square thing?

Exactly that yes. Hmm sounds boring.

You must of course turn on the television here.

What! the people are trapped in that tele..vis..ion What is this black magic.

Just watch it. It will not hurt you.

Hm, okay then.

Here you can switch to different channels. Now its a women on the tele..vis..ion.

Yes I now its difrend program you can switch to witht this remote control.

O okej thanks then. Good can I start dinner then. I tell you when its done.

in the kitchen

Ryous Pov

How comes Bakura is here how did he came here he look confused and scared.

Ansers may arrive soon enough. It my be good with company after all.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 New clothes

_**Normal pov**_

Bakura dinner is ready.

I comming Ryou mmm it smells good.

So you say you do not remember how you got here.

Hm, excuse me a moment I'll will just make a phone call.

Ok wats a phone call?

I explain later ok continue to eat I will be back soon ok.

Ryou walked away to call Yugi but how would he explain that he has Bakura the king of thief in his apartment.

He was a little unsure of what to say.

He could not just say that he has Bakura there they would just whona get rid of him.

But Bakura is not himself or is he anyway thought Ryou I have to explain exactly.

Hey Yugi has achieved remarkable happened to you recently?

Yes in mader of fact it has.

**8 minutes later**

Hej Bakura do you want to do something special after-dinner.

You can give me a turn in your town I guess.

Good then we say so and maybe we'll buy new clothes for you too.

Why is there something wrong with them?

Oh no it's just that it looks a bit chilly.

You may be right so can we go now?

Sure thing we can begin to by new clothes.

**Once in the mall**

Here Bakura try this said Ryou while he gave Bakura a red sweater and a pair of blue pants.

Bakura took the clothes put them on and said what do you think Ryou.

You look good, we buy them and a some more pants and sweaters.

So Ryo paid for the clothes and then they walked to the park Ryou hadde agreed to meet Yugi there.

Yugi was there with Yami alias Atem.

And Yami remember more then well what has happened the past years.

Okay Ryou thought this is it, Yugi Hey how you doing?

I'm fine but Yami is not so happy about this.

That Bakura is back and may be a threat to the world.

Yes, but he thinks he is a seven year old kid.

Hu do you know that just because he says that he might be lieing.

I do not think o 'no Yami goes up to him.

You may fool Ryou but you can not fool me, you're just a big scam and I'll stop you wherever you plan is.

What are you talking about I do not know you?

Dont try innocence look is not you.

Yami Yugi shouted maybe we should just go back to the game shop now.

Fine, but do not think I'm done with you Bakura I have my eyes on you.

What was that about asked Bakura was that one the Yami person you're talking about early.

Ryou nodded and Bakura said he act like he knew me and did not like me even hate me.

But I never did him something or did I and who is he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Back home at Ryou**

Hey Ryou why do not that Yami guy like me.

Well you understand it is like this.

I tell you when older.

But Im look to be 20 years olde Ryou.

Yes but you are obviously a 7 years mind.

Maybe you should go to bed Bakura there has been a long day after all.

Okay Ryou but why would you not answer my question.

We talk about it later Bakura I promise but not now later.

Ok then ... Ryou?

Yes Bakura?

Can I get something to eat first?

Of course you can Bakura what do you want to eat?

Bakura lit up and said some cheese with bread and milk in a bowl with the oats fshade food.

Do you mean cereal?

Yes believe it is if is not to big trouble.

Not at all follow me to the kitchen so we can prepare your food.

**After dinner Bakura went to bed **

_**Bakura Dreming**__###########################################_

_Bakara walk on a dark path to a unown place._

_It was chilly and Bakura walk and walk but the trail seemed to never end._

_But suddenly it felt like someone observe him but suddenly a couple of large red big eyes appear infront of him._

_**Bakura Drems end#########################################**_

Bakura wake up with tug.

Ryou walked into the room asked, are you okay Bakura?

Yes just a scary dream.

Are you sure you are ok you sweat a lot.

Bakura noded ) Yhe Im ok Ryou can you stay with me to night.

Ok I will just get my blanket.

**Once in the morning**

Bakura hadde a dreamless night after Ryou came to keep him co.

Bakura was the first to awakened by the two and Bakura look at Ryou and sighed.

He thought of the horrible dream he hadde it was somting familiar about the eyes and he dident likes it.

Ryou started to wake up.

Have you been awake long Bakura Ryou I havent.

Maybe we should eat some breakfast and after that maybe we should learn you contemporary stuff works.

**After breakfast**

Okay Bakura this is a car you have seen them before.

Ye thous fast metal monsters with wheele for feets.

Hh okay and this is a motorcycle it is a vehicle like cars are.

And this is...

**After teach Bakura Ryou & Bakura went to the park**

They went for a walk after a while Bakura views a swing.

And he went up to it and asked what it was.

It is a swing do you want to try it.

Ok how do I do?

Just sit here and do like this.

Ok Bakura said and began to swing.

Honda was not far away he was in the park to se if he could find Shizuka when he veiw Bakura on a swing laugh like little kid.

He ran from there and thought I must tell the others about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yugi I know it's just one of the thief's trick and I have to stop him. What will you do Athem. That's obvious, I challenge him to a duel, and when I win I will send back his sorry ass back to the shadowrealm. And make sure he stay there. But what if what he said was true? As I said he is a thief and a liar. So you will just go straight up to him and challenge him. Yes Yugi it is the plan. What if he says no? Then I force him to a duel. Then sudden Honda rushing in and said you have no idea what I saw in the park. Has it something to do with Bakura? asked Athem.


End file.
